


Fire and Ice

by dragonspell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard jerked awake.  Screams echoed through the cellblock, a shrill piercing wail and a lower, wrathful snarl.  He rolled to his feet, struggling free of the sheet that tangled around his legs, and raced to the cell door to grab the bars.  The rest of the cellblock was awake and starting to shout, some in confusion, some in terror.  Leonard stared at the flames that were rising from a cell on the bottom row, licking at the surrounding area.  <i>Mick’s cell</i>.  “Mick!” Leonard yelled.  “Mick, calm down!”  His voice joined the hundreds of others.  “Mick!”</p><p>The bars of his cell frosted over, ice radiating out from his hands.  There was no controlling it now, not with Mick burning in front of him.  The cold wouldn’t obey Leonard anymore, only the icy terror clutching at his heart.</p><p>(Or, the Star Labs explosion gave Leonard and Mick powers, but they're stuck in prison and unable to be as close to each other as they need).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard jerked awake. Screams echoed through the cellblock, a shrill piercing wail and a lower, wrathful snarl. He rolled to his feet, struggling free of the sheet that tangled around his legs, and raced to the cell door to grab the bars. The rest of the cellblock was awake and starting to shout, some in confusion, some in terror. Leonard stared at the flames that were rising from a cell on the bottom row, licking at the surrounding area. _Mick’s cell_. “Mick!” Leonard yelled. “Mick, calm down!” His voice joined the hundreds of others. “Mick!”

The bars of his cell frosted over, ice radiating out from his hands. There was no controlling it now, not with Mick burning in front of him. The cold wouldn’t obey Leonard anymore, only the icy terror clutching at his heart.

“What the _fuck_?!” Leonard’s cellmate said, backing away from the bars. Ice followed him, crackling along the cement and he flattened himself to the far wall. “Is that you? Is that you, man? Jesus Christ!”

The flames arched onto the second story. Guards scurried back and forth on the ground floor, panicking and useless until a few came running with fire extinguishers. 

“Mick!” Leonard pleaded. He was going to kill them all. The extinguishers would do no good unless Mick calmed down enough for them to work. 

The guards stormed the engulfed cell, spraying fire-suppressant foam along the exterior and working their way in. The bars beneath Leonard’s hands cracked. He’d never been so cold before. “Mick, goddamn it!” Leonard rattled the door as his ice covered it in a film. Desperate, he threw himself at the gate, willing the iron to shatter.

“Snart!” a man shouted in warning, but it didn’t matter. Mick was burning— _would_ burn—unless Leonard could get to him. He slammed himself against the gate again and again. Metal ground against metal and a buzz echoed in Leonard’s ear. The door shifted and moved, the ice coating it breaking and falling away. Leonard shoved his way outside on to the catwalk and gripped the railing. Hands grabbed at him but he shrugged them off. “Mick!” He ran to the stairs, pushing his way past the guard that tried to block him. “Mick, listen to me!”

The guards trying to extinguish Mick’s cell hadn’t made much headway, each gout of foam momentarily pushing the flames back only to meet a resurgence of fire. Hands wrapped around Leonard’s waist, spinning him to the left, and Leonard struggled against them. “Let me go! Let me go before he kills himself!” Shouts and screams and orders tangled together around him.

A crack of pain landed against Leonard’s shoulders, followed by another that drove him to his knees. On the floor, he crawled forward, but weight piled on top of him, followed by demands for him to stop moving. Leonard stretched out his hands, willing himself to be close enough to reach Mick, but the flames were still too far away. “Mick, I’m coming!” He flattened his hands against the cement floor and told it to freeze. 

Ice skated along the floor, growing in peaks and cliffs as it shot towards Mick’s cell, snaking around the guards with the useless fire extinguishers. It met the flames and melted along the edge, steam rising, but Leonard forced it forward. It cracked and shattered as it rose along the bars of the cell, cold warring against the heat. Leonard reached deep into himself and pushed. The ice redoubled, flames giving way until two figures could be seen in the still flaming cell. The nearest one pitched forward, landing outside of the cell and Leonard’s heart froze as he saw Mick’s slack face impact with the floor. “Mick!”

Pain slammed into him again and the world went dark.

* * *

When he was younger, Leonard had always been somewhat surprised when he lived to see another day. There were always so many things that were stacked against him, starting with his father and continuing on past the horizon of his shitty life. If his father didn’t beat him to death for daring to protect his sister, then the gangs might jump him in the alley, or one of his father’s disappointed employers might knife him in revenge. Hell, if nothing else, there was always good old-fashioned starvation waiting just a few botched lifts away. Growing up, Leonard had been always wary, always scared, and always hungry.

So when he got older, he’d decided a few things. He’d left juvie with a new partner and sprung Lisa from the crowded foster home she’d ended up in, then got to work. He picked up a few skills, gained a reputation, and make back-up plans for his back-up plans. The police rarely caught on to him, his father’s enemies never found him, and mostly he managed to stay hidden from one Lewis Snart and his poorly planned robberies and even worse parenting. He squirreled away millions ‘just in case’ and tried to give Lisa opportunities that he never had.

He’d thought that he’d done alright for himself. Sure, Mick was volatile and liable to lose himself in a raging fire, and Lisa had left-over scars from their father, but, all-in-all, life wasn’t too terrible. Not when you considered where Leonard had started. He’d pulled himself out of the gutter.

Then Star Labs came and knocked him on his ass. He and Mick had just finished up a heist, another three million to add to their funds, and that fucking storm from hell had come raging through, blasting the safe house to bits.

Leonard had been surprised when he’d woken up the next day. He’d been even more surprised to realize that the ground was frozen solid beneath him and that not only did his skin feel ice-cold, but it also had a layer of frost.

Mick had been a few feet away, burning alive. The fire had eaten through his clothes and was licking at his skin.

In a panic, Leonard had rushed to the kitchen to grab some water to dump on him but as soon as he’d touched the faucet, the water froze. He rushed back into the living room, thoughts of smothering the fire with a blanket on his mind when Mick had sat up like nothing was wrong. Leonard had stopped dead.

Mick had glanced at his hands and frowned, dumbfounded, and then the flames had winked out of existence, leaving Mick naked but unburned. Leonard had dropped to his knees in front of him, hands reaching out unbidden to touch healthy skin, and there they’d both sat, staring at each other and wondering what the hell had just happened.

A few days later, they’d had their answer.

* * *

Leonard pushed himself up from the cold floor, frost coating the cement, and looked groggily around the cell. Solitary, he thought, as everything was walled up save a small barred hole at the top of the door. He rubbed his neck and hissed as he pressed against a bruise.

“You’re awake.” A face peered at him from the opening in the door. Leonard forced himself to his feet.

“Warden,” he said. “Where’s Mick?”

“Mr. Rory?” The warden looked off to his left. “He’s about three cells down from you.”

“Is he…?” Mick must still be alive if they were keeping him in a cell, but dead and about to kill one’s self were only half a step apart.

“Still burning.”

Leonard closed his eyes. “I need to see him.”

“Mr. Snart, I think the only thing you’re going to be seeing for awhile is the inside of this cell. Maybe the metahuman wing if Star Labs clears you for transport.”

“I need to _see him_ ,” Leonard repeated.

“No, what you need to do is tell me the extent of yours and Mr. Rory’s powers. Up until now, you’ve been undocumented. You’ve both been here for two months and I can only imagine what damage you two could have done. As it is, I’ve got two guards and an inmate in the infirmary covered with burns, apparently caused by Mr. Rory spontaneously combusting.”

Leonard glared at the warden. He’d never been too impressed with police and corrections officers—a hazard of his profession—but this one was grating on his nerves more than most. “He needs me.”

“That’s very touching—”

“Stop being obtuse and figure it out!” Leonard snapped. “Mick runs hot, I run cold, together we form a balance! Do you understand it now? Or was that too complex for you? Let me put it this way: if I don’t pull him out of it, he’s just going to get hotter and that’s a bad day for all of us.” The warden paused, pea-brain attempting to process and Leonard snarled. “ _I need to see Mick. Now._ ”

The small window’s door slammed shut and Leonard tossed up his hands in frustration. He spun and banged his fist against the wall, needing an outlet before he exploded. Nobody understood. How could they? This thing that had happened to him and Mick was unique to them. Star Labs had been genuinely clueless when Leonard and Mick had broken in a few weeks after their spectacular ‘accident’. They’d found a few files and tests bumbling towards an answer that had more in common with a teenager’s ‘idk’ text than actual science from degreed scientists. With the once rising star Harrison Wells depressed and wheelchair bound, and his award-winning team broken, Leonard had known that Star Labs wouldn’t have any answers for him and Mick. They’d have to figure it out on their own.

It had been shortly after Leonard had first found Mick burning that they’d realized how they’d balanced each other. Mick’s flames had shot up again and he’d sat in silence, contemplating them as they grew hotter and higher. Leonard had tried to shake Mick out of it, unsure if his original plan of dumping water on the fire would help, and he’d had no success until the cold that had filled him since he’d woken up had lashed out and smothered Mick’s heat. Steam had hissed as the ice melted and the fire died and they had a new mystery on their hands.

Trial and error had taught them how to control their newfound powers, just as it had taught Leonard that Mick was going to need some extra help now and then. Mick had always had a thing for fire, letting it consume him with its perceived beauty, and here was a fire that literally sat in the palm of his hand, no lighter required.

The first time that Mick’s flames had completely engulfed him, Leonard had thought that Mick was a goner—that they both were. Then the cold had filled him, answering the heat, and fire and ice had battled together. When it was done, the safe house was little more than a ruin but Leonard and Mick had returned to being Leonard and Mick—their original selves, their powers having canceled each other out for the moment. Mick had kissed him then, slow and gentle, hand sliding behind Leonard’s head, and Leonard had pressed him back against the charred, wet floor.

It had been like their first time all over again.

The door’s window slammed open again, the warden’s brown eyes peering through. Leonard regarded him coldly. “If I let you out, you’d better not try anything,” the warden said. “The guards have orders to shoot if you do.”

Leonard inclined his head. “I just want to see Mick.” The various locks clanked open and the door swung wide. The warden, a few inches shorter than Leonard and twice as heavy, pointed down the hall.

It was easy to see which door was Mick’s. Three doors down from Leonard’s cell, flames emerged from an identical window and two guards stood watch a prudent distance away.

“Walk,” a guard said, jabbing a hand into Leonard’s shoulder blade. Leonard resisted the urge to localize his cold to where the man was touching and shrugged him off instead. He couldn’t endanger the chance to save Mick.

“Mick?” Leonard called, attempting to peer through the flames.

The fire sputtered. “Len?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Leonard’s smile warmed his voice. “Is it okay if I come in?” If it was too out of control, Mick’s flames could break through the ice that protected Leonard. Over the months since the Star Labs explosion, Leonard had found it best to ask and let Mick decide. Mick did the same for him; frostbite could be a nasty thing to heal from. Mick’s fire curled, posing its own question. It was the warden, however, that answered.

“You can’t go in,” he said.

Leonard turned on him. “I will be going in.”

“No, you won’t be. You said you needed to see him. Well, now you can see him. There is no need to open that door.” The warden placed his hands on his hips.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I need to _touch_ him.” The warden stared resolutely back, refusing to change his answer. “I don’t shoot cold beams out of my eyes,” Leonard added. He held up a hand and let the ice crystallize in his palm. The guards nearest him took a step back while a few others moved form, rifles braced against their shoulders. Leonard let the ice fade and held up his hands. “I need to touch him. I can’t do anything from out here.” The fire in Mick’s cell flared back up, roaring through the bars and Leonard bit back a grunt as his ice tried to surge to meet it. He wrapped a hand around his middle, feeling like he’d burst if he didn’t, and glared. “If you want him to stabilize—” Frost spotted his hands and he clenched them into fists. The warden stared at him, alarmed. “If you want us _both_ to stabilize, then you will let me in that cell.”

The warden added up the numbers and got a sum that twisted his lips into a sour frown. He sighed and gestured towards the door. “Open it,” he said.

“Sir?”

“I said open it and let him in, goddamn it.” He turned to Leonard and pointed at him. “If he does anything, there’s going to be nothing that we can do to save you, do you understand? We will let you burn along with him and everything in that cell.”

Leonard slid his eyes from the warden’s finger to his face and then back to Mick’s door. “If this doesn’t work, Warden, he might very well burn down your entire prison, so why don’t you open that door?” He touched his hand to the wall and was unable to stop the frost that leapt up and radiated outward. “Or perhaps it will freeze…” he whispered and forced himself to pull away. Ice crackled as his fingers left the cement. He was losing control, though he was trying hard to pretend otherwise. 

One of the guards gingerly opened the door, backing away from the flames that emerged. Leonard stepped forward, his ice already forming in response. Steam filled the corridor. He moved deeper inside, actually entering the cell and the door slammed shut and locked behind him. Through the flickering fire, he could make out a huddled shape at the back of the cell. “I’m here, Mick.”

“Len?” Mick raised his head as the flames sputtered. “Len, I can’t control it.”

Leonard shook his head at the warning. “Neither can I,” he said softly. Two months apart was too long. Occasional grazes and a few stolen moments of hand-holding and kisses weren’t enough. Leonard swallowed. “I need you.” Ice spiked along his arms, melting into drops and then into more steam. 

“Yeah,” Mick said. “Me, too.” He stood and held out a hand through the fire, beckoning Leonard closer. Leonard slid his fingers into Mick’s and breathed a sigh of relief as the muscles of his shoulders loosened. The ability to touch Mick and the knowledge that he didn’t have to let go until he wanted to eased tension he hadn’t even been aware of. Mick groaned and yanked him forward, bringing him in tight against Mick’s chest. Leonard inhaled sharply breathing in the scent of smoke and Mick as his fingers spread along Mick’s arms to his back to wherever they liked. Mick’s body was his to explore, to relearn. Everything was open and on display for him.

“You’re naked,” Leonard said with a chuckle. Mick had always been something of a nudist, only covering up when and if society demanded it of him. Leonard rather liked it, watching Mick walk around in nothing but his skin and his scars while Leonard sat nearby fully dressed.

Mick rumbled in affirmation and bucked his hips against Leonard’s, his naked cock slapping gently against Leonard’s thigh. “Why aren’t you?” His hands dove under Leonard’s prison issue shirt, rucking it upwards to get to Leonard’s bare skin, and moaned as his heat met Leonard’s cold. 

Leonard sighed as his back relaxed into Mick’s touch. “Because I had to go past the warden and eight guards to get to you,” he replied. “I’m shy, you know.”

“Mmm hmm.” Mick lost interest in banter in favor of attempting to strip off Leonard’s clothes. Leonard eagerly helped him, shedding the prison blue over shirt and the white T underneath. They both started in on his pants, hands fumbling against each other.

Metal scraped against metal as the little window opened. “Did you fix him?” a voice asked. Leonard froze, his zipper half-way down. Frost crept along his skin, slipping over to Mick and melting into little droplets of water that ran down his legs. 

Mick’s fire flared back to life, forming a semi-circle around them as Mick’s arms wrapped protectively around Leonard’s shoulders. “ _No,_ ” Mick growled.

“Why are you—” The flames burned hotter and Leonard nuzzled his nose under Mick’s jaw, pressing a promise of a kiss in response. “We had a deal, Snart.” 

“Which I’ll keep,” he said, keeping his eyes on Mick, “but it’ll require you to _leave_ , Warden.”

“Leave two known criminal masterminds alone in a cell together.”

Leonard trailed his fingers over Mick’s lips, dipping between them before he moved them over Mick’s cheeks to grab his head and turn it towards him. “What do you think prison is for, Warden?” Leonard asked. Mick’s eyes met his and Leonard’s ever-present cold burned away in his heat. “I don’t care. Stay there and watch.” He pressed his lips against Mick’s, mouths aligning in a perfect, beautiful moment. Mick’s fire flared and then died, all of its fuel going into the way Mick moved his mouth with Leonard’s. Mick flicked his tongue out to lick along Leonard’s bottom lip and Leonard met him there, pushing him backwards. Mick hit the wall behind him and slid downward, taking them both to the floor.

Tremors ran down Leonard’s spine and across his arms, making his fingers shake as he shoved his pants down to his thighs. Behind him, a few words were tossed their way, but their meaning eluded him. He only cared about Mick—Mick’s hands and Mick’s mouth and Mick’s burning hot skin.

Leonard settled into Mick’s lap, thighs spreading to accommodate Mick’s legs. His dick rubbed against the hard line of Mick’s stomach and the deceptive softness of his cock and Leonard shuddered. He wrapped one arm around Mick’s neck, hand flattening over Mick’s skull, while the other fumbled between them to wrap around both of their cocks. Mick groaned and covered Leonard’s hand with one of his own, gripping them together. He pumped their joined hands and Leonard’s head lolled to the side as pleasure rocketed along his nerves.

Leonard panted, mouth open and unable to stop the little noises escaping from his throat, while Mick rumbled encouragements and endearments, jumbled words telling Leonard how much he missed him, how much Mick needed him, how much Mick wanted this. Together, their hands stripped their joined cocks, pumping with a hard grip and a fast rhythm. 

Leonard whined as he came, the noise slipping out before he could stop it. His toes curled and his back arched. Mick’s hand kept moving, drawing out Leonard’s orgasm as Mick chased his own, their hands now slick with Leonard’s come.

Mick bit along Leonard’s shoulder, teeth digging in before his tongue flicked out to soothe the hurt, and Leonard worried at Mick’s ear, body still wracked with tremors. The pleasure of Leonard’s climax started to edge into pain when Mick finally groaned and huffed, his hand stilling as his cock pulsed against Leonard’s. Draped over top of him, Leonard breathed against Mick’s ear, whispering words he couldn’t say aloud. Mick shuddered and jerked before he sagged back against the wall, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

Leonard ran his hands over the twitching skin of Mick’s stomach, fingers trailing through their combined come and mixing it together. Mick grinned wearily up at him. “Fucking missed that,” he said. He grabbed a hold of Leonard’s wrist. “Love watching you come.” He brought Leonard’s finger to his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, washing it clean. Leonard’s breath caught and, before he could think better about it, he swooped down and captured Mick’s mouth with his own, chasing the taste.

Mick raked his fingers down Leonard’s back and reached down to cup his ass, humming with contentment. Leonard moved to press their chests together, his cheek rubbing against Mick’s like a cat. He wanted to soak in as much skin-to-skin contact as possible, hungry for it. His ice was momentarily melted, fizzled with such prolonged contact with Mick, same as Mick’s fire. He felt complete.

There they stayed until an hour later when the guards finally came to separate them.

* * *

The warden couldn’t seem to look Leonard in the eye anymore after that, but Leonard didn’t mind. His and Mick’s little display had netted them a shared cell in the metahuman wing, two beds hastily joined together, and a warning that it could all disappear if either of them got out of hand again.

They were no longer allowed yard privileges—Mick minded that more than Leonard did—but their cell was big enough to walk around at least. It made a cozy little rest stop as they worked on a plan to escape.

A month and a half later, Lisa busted them out, her smile brilliant as she turned everything to gold around her just because she could.


	2. In the Metahuman Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the metahuman wing, Leonard and Mick have an unwanted audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little scene added on to the main story. Takes place when Mick and Leonard are in the metahuman wing but before Lisa breaks them out.

“These here are our ‘lovebirds.’”

“Uh…Are they…?”

“All the time.”

Leonard pulled himself away from Mick’s lips and threw a glare over his shoulder. Richardson, in charge of the metahuman wing on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, grinned at him. At his side, a newbie gaped, his mouth hanging open like a dying fish. Oh, wonderful, Leonard thought. Richardson was training a mini-me. That way, he could introduce the new guard to all the little games and underhanded rackets that Richardson so loved. 

Mick growled, tightening his arms around Leonard. “Fuck off, Richardson,” Mick snarled.

“Just showing the new guy the sights,” Richardson said, his smile widening at Mick’s predictable response. Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Take ‘em to the zoo.” Mick pulled Leonard forward, nearly throwing him off balance, and flames sprang up in front of the cell door.

“What the _hell_?” the newbie shouted.

“ _Mick_.” Leonard shrugged Mick off and pushed him back against the bed, frost crystallizing along Mick’s skin before his natural heat melted it. The fire sputtered and died and Richardson started to laugh. Leonard turned his attention back to the door.

“These two have ‘temperature’ powers,” Richardson explained. The newbie was nearly against the opposite wall. It was a good thing the cell he was trying to press against was empty. “One goes hot and the other goes cold. Two guesses as to which is the hothead and which is the ice queen and the first one doesn't count.”

The newbie stared into the cell. “That was _fire._ He can start _fires_?” At least _someone_ had a healthy respect, Leonard thought. He wondered how long it would last under Richardson’s ‘tutelage.’

“And Snart there throws ice,” Richardson said casually. “Don’t worry about them harming you, though. If there’s any hint of something then they get thrown into separate cells until the warden feels like letting them back out. That’d put a crimp in the snuggling, wouldn’t it, Snart?” Richardson ran his eyes up and down Leonard’s bare chest. Disgust balled in Leonard’s stomach. “Plus, there’s fire suppressants and heat threading all throughout their cell. Retrofitted but it does the job.”

Richardson smiled at Leonard while the newbie glanced down at his shoes, sneaking glances every now and then. Mick was still grumbling beneath Leonard, muttering about how he was going to set Richardson on fire just to watch him burn and if they had the luxury of doing that, Leonard might just let Mick go ahead. The last time that they’d been separated, though, Mick had nearly killed himself and Leonard couldn’t take that chance. Richardson, however, didn’t move away. 

“Yes, very nice,” Leonard drawled finally. “As you can see, we’re busy. Move along.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Richardson said. “I like the view.” Heat flared along Leonard’s hand as Mick’s temper surged again, but Leonard forced a jolt of cold into him to keep him still. Richardson liked games and the more you responded, the more he liked it. “See,” Richardson told the newbie, “sometimes I come down here for the show. These two, they gotta fuck every so often or they start getting a little ‘unstable’. So the warden, he lets ‘em stay together and gives them supplies so long as they keep to themselves. Me, I think, hey, my tax dollars are paying for their lube, so why can’t I watch?” Richardson laughed like he was the king of comedy. The newbie didn’t, but Richardson didn’t seem to notice. “I’ve caught them more than once. Don’t let Snart’s sour face there fool you, he’s real pretty when he’s bouncing on Rory’s dick. Lips all trembling and panting because he fucking loves it. Just loves it. Don’t you, Snart?” Richardson banged his maglite against the bars. “So how about you give us a little show? Get Rory’s dick out and start sucking.”

“Beijing,” Mick said. He stared up at Leonard. “I’m thinking Beijing.”

Leonard grinned down at him. “Yeah,” he purred, his hands flexing on Mick’s chest. “Beijing would be good.”

“Setting a little mood there, lovebirds?” Richardson taunted. “Thinking of all the places you’ll never get to go?” 

Leonard ignored him. “Beijing with maybe some St. Petersburg.”

“Oh, yeah,” Mick rumbled softly. “I fucking love you.” Beijing involved a trash chute and an overzealous security guard, but it was St. Petersburg that had had the fish. Pounds and pounds of rotting, reeking fish and one unlucky bodyguard buried underneath all of it. 

“Kissy, kissy,” Richardson said. “Get your pants off already.” Leonard reached a hand back, holding it upright as he focused the cold on it. This was something that he’d been practicing and, so far, it had been useful. “Snart…” A satisfying note of fear entered Richardson’s voice and Leonard grinned. The cold snapped from his hand and a wall of ice surged from the floor, racing towards the cement ceiling, thick and opaque. “Oh come on!” Richardson banged against the ice. “You know we’re just going to turn the heat up again! Your neighbors are going to be pissed.”

Mick grinned. “I like the heat.” Leonard chuckled.

“It’ll be worth it,” he said and slipped his pants down over his hips. Mick groaned like he was dying and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin.

Outside their new cocoon of ice, Richardson rattled off a few more useless threats before huffing to his newbie that they were leaving like that had been his plan all along. Leonard ran his cold fingers over Mick’s body and counted the days until Lisa was coming to get them. 

It was going to be on a Tuesday, and wouldn’t that be sweet. Leonard was pretty sure that there was a trash chute right beside the guard station outside. The fish were going to be more difficult. Maybe he’d ask Lisa to bring some.

In the meantime, Mick was staring up at him, heat radiating outward, and looking hotter than the surface of the sun. Leonard’s never liked the heat, but Mick’s always been his exception.

**Author's Note:**

> This work most likely owes a lot to [frosty_flames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty_flames/pseuds/frosty_flames)'s amazing AU [Too Hot To Handle, Too Cold To Hold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6769498/chapters/15473047). If you haven't already, go read it for some awesome temperature powered Mick and Len who need each other to survive.


End file.
